The false tooth attachment is a requisite in mounting the false tooth in the gums of the teeth. With reference to FIG. 4, there is shown a prior art false tooth attachment which comprises a fixed member A and an engaging member B. The fixed member A is a L-shaped body with a ball A1 at its lower end, while the engaging member B is provided with two arms B1 for receiving the fixed member A. The rear end of the engaging member B has a spherical recess B2 and two slots B3 for holding the ball A1 of the fixed member A. As illustrated in FIG. 5, the fixed member A is then fused or welded to a supporting tooth C and its rear end B4 is enclosed by a false tooth D. Hence, by means of the connection between the engaging member B and the fixed member A, the false tooth D can be firmly mounted on the gum of the teeth and easily removed for cleaning.
It should be noted that compactness, sturdiness and low cost are three targets pursued by the manufacturer of the false tooth. However, as stated above, the prior art false tooth attachment is composed of rather complicated component parts and so it has a large size. Further, part of the prior art attachment will extend out of the false tooth particularly when it is applied to the front teeth of the lower jaw since the front teeth are smaller in size and too large to be enclosed by the false tooth. Moreover, the assembly of the prior art attachment is achieved by the engagement between the ball A1 and the spherical recess B2 thereby causing stress concentration in the neck of the ball A1 and therefore, easily breaking the engaging member B. In addition, the connection between the engaging member B and the fixed member A must be of high accuracy and this will increase the manufacturing cost thereof.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved false tooth attachment which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.